


enamor me - Ironhide/Kris

by DeconstructedIronhide (InsertCoolName)



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holoforms (Transformers), Other, of the Ironhide sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertCoolName/pseuds/DeconstructedIronhide
Summary: “…hello?”«Thank Primus. I didn’t think you’d pick up.»“Ironhide? How in the world–how did you get my phone number?”«I hacked into the NEST servers. Don’t worry about it. What you need to worry about is getting out of the base - NOW.»





	enamor me - Ironhide/Kris

**Author's Note:**

> An 'enamor me' drabble requested by and featuring @a-tainted-feather's Kris. Not beta read.

“…hello?”

« _ Thank Primus. I didn’t think you’d pick up. _ »

“Ironhide? How in the world–how did you get my phone number?”

« _ I hacked into the NEST servers. Don’t worry about it. What you need to worry about is getting out of the base - NOW. _ »

“What? What’s going on?”

« _ No questions, just get out. Run. I’m at the west loading docks. Come find me. _ »

“Wait, Ironhide–”

Ironhide hangs up.

* * *

 

Kris makes it to the loading dock in less than two minutes. Ironhide honks to get her attention and sticks his holoform’s head out of the window. “Get in,” he calls out, glancing around the lot to make sure they’re not being watched. He opens the passenger side door and Kris climbs in.

“Ironhide, what–”

“Hold on tight,” Ironhide interrupts. It’s the only warning he gives before he shifts into gear, slams on the gas, and careens on out of the loading dock - and out of the base. Beside him Kris shouts, trying to put her seatbelt on without getting thrown from her seat in the process.

“You better have a good explanation for this,” she hisses, giving the holoform a mean glare. Ironhide nods and mutters something unintelligible, but keeps his eyes on the road ahead as they rage out into the desert roads. He doesn’t say anything else until they finally stop at a gas station,  _ miles  _ away from the base. Parking at one of the pumps, Ironhide’s holoform sighs as he cuts the ignition. He closes his eyes and leans back, breathing as if he actually needs to catch his breath, and listens as Kris tries to get her own back under control.

After a few moments, he opens them again and turns to look at Kris, who in turn looks at him with an expression of shock and fear.

“What,” she begins, voice shaking slightly, “in the  _ hell  _ is this all about, Ironhide?”

His holoform still breathing harshly, Ironhide cracks a small smile. When it only makes the fearful expression on Kris’ face morph into one of confusion, he snickers. It’s a losing battle from there. Kris’ eyes go wide, and he can’t stop the full-on laughter that escapes him.

“Ironhide?”

“Your face.” Ironhide’s holoform actually flickers. “Primus, your  _ face _ . I–”

“Ironhide what is going on?!?”

“I just–I just wanted too–” he can’t get the words out past his laughter. “I needed to get out of the base. Figured–figured you would, too. Wanted to surprise you.”

“ _ Surprise  _ me?” Kris echoes, not at all sounding happy. “ _ Surprise  _ me?! Ironhide, you  _ terrified  _ me!” She reaches over and slaps the holoform on the shoulder -  _ hard _ . “I thought something was  _ wrong _ ! That you were in trouble or that the base was under attack or–”

“No, no no, everything’s alright.” Ironhide is slowly managing to calm himself down, laughter dying. He rubs at his shoulder like Kris had actually hurt him and pouts a little. “Like I said, I just needed some time away from the base. I thought you might, too.”

“And you couldn’t have, I don’t know,  _ asked me _ ?”

“This seemed like more fun.”

“What is it with you and kidnapping me?”

“Hey, you came  _ willingly _ . This–” he waves a hand between the two of them “–is  _ not  _ a kidnapping.”

“I–”

“No. Shush.  _ Not _ a kidnapping.”

Kris falls silent, mouth opening and shutting repeatedly before she gives in with a sigh, falling back into the seat. Ironhide smirks. He  _ wins _ . “What the hell, Ironhide,” she says once more, although it’s obviously an exasperated statement rather than a question. Ironhide shrugs.

“No idea,” he answers anyway. He leans over and pops open the glove compartment in front of Kris. “Here,” he says, handing her a few twenties. “Take this, go get some snacks. Maybe some sunglasses. Lots of water.”

“…this money better not belong to the Lennoxes.”

“Of course not,” Ironhide huffs, offended. “I obtained these funds myself.”

“ _ How _ ?”

Ironhide only winks. “Go.”

“And why should I do that?”

Ironhide’s smirk turns into a grin.

“Because I have  _ plans _ , and you’re just curious enough to go along with them, aren’t you Kris?”

Kris glares at the holoform some more, hands clenching and unclenching around the money. Ironhide waits patiently, sure he’s going to win this, too, sure that he’s right.

“I’m going to get you for this.”

_ Victory _ .

“I would expect nothing less.”


End file.
